


Calm Before

by Westgate (Harkpad)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce wears the purple shirt, Clint is sleepy, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/pseuds/Westgate
Summary: Bruce and Clint's first date. Tony wins a bet and Bruce knows that this particular date is not going to be the norm when it comes to dating Hawkeye. He'll just enjoy the moment, snores and all.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt! I'm at Westgate, OH! I had two requests for Hulkeye! I was so delighted!

“You’re doing what?” Tony said, finally lifting his head from the computer screen he’d been staring at for the last hour, despite Bruce asking him to look at data three times.

“I’m going out with Clint.” Bruce pushed back from his computer and stood, stretching.

Tony clapped his hands together. “Like, on a date? Please tell me you’re going on a date with Barton. Pretty please tell me that.”

Bruce pulled his sweater that he’d thrown on the back of the chair back over his head, but he stopped with part of it on his head and part of it pulled down. “Why are you begging for that?”

Tony clamped his jaw shut before he shrugged. “Um. No reason? Just sounds nice. . . . you and Barton on a date. You know, has a nice ring to it.”

Bruce pulled the sweater the rest of the way on and frowned at Tony. “What did – did you bet on us? Is there a betting pool on us?” He shook his head. “Dammit, Tony. We’re not racehorses

“Most definitely not, Mr. Tortoise. I’m not sure you could’ve moved any slower. It’s a testament to our friendship that I know this about you, though. I chose the longest time – Coulson thought Barton would jump quicker and ask a month ago, and Nat and Steve both chose wayyy too early, and Thor said that he would not gamble on your hearts, or something. I said it would take the longest but that you guys would get there. I win!”

Bruce sighed and turned to leave. “I hope it was something good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Tony bounded ahead of him and turned to block the doorway. He held up his index finger like a schoolteacher scolding a group of kids. “Nope, nope. First of all, I did win something good. Coulson’s letting me fly a quinjet and run some tests on it next week. Second of all, you can’t wear that on your date.”

“Why not?” Bruce glanced down at his pants. There was a mustard stain from lunch, so maybe Tony was on to something, but he was wearing his favorite sweater…

‘The purple shirt you have. The button down. Wear that one. Barton loves purple. I bet it was that shirt that made him sit up and take notice to begin with, if you know what I mean.” Tony waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh my god, Tony. Shut up and let me through.”

“Promise to change to that shirt. And put on different pants. Those have mustard on them.”

Bruce glared and then sighed. “Fine. Fine. I’ll put on the purple shirt. Now let me go.”

Tony moved aside and Bruce headed for the elevator. Tony followed him like a puppy. “Where are you going? Anywhere good?”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as the elevator closed. “He asked, he’s planning. I don’t know. He said casual, though.”

Tony swallowed and frowned. “You’re letting Barton plan your first date? Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, what if he takes you, like, to an arcade and then for pizza at Chuck E Cheese’s? I mean, that’s not an unreasonable guess and that would suck.”

Bruce grinned. “I like skeeball and I like pizza. I’d roll with it.”

“Roll with it? How about I call and get you a reservation at _Simone’s_? You both like it there and Lucian owes me one. I could get you in. Or what about that new jazz club on Sixth?”

The elevator door opened to Bruce’s floor. He pushed past Tony with a chuckle. “It’ll be fine, Tony. I’ll see you tomorrow. Go tell Coulson you won and have a good night. Don’t give Steve and Nat too hard a time.”

The doors closed to Tony’s protests, and Bruce headed into his apartment with a grin that refused to leave his face. He’d been looking forward to this all day. He did change pants and put on the purple shirt, and he tried to tame his hair with little success. He debated over cologne and decided that aftershave would do instead. Going out with Clint was exciting to him, but also easy. He didn’t need to overdo anything.

There was a knock at his door, and he grinned even wider as he opened it. It was not Clint. He blinked at Natasha, standing there sheepishly rubbing her neck. “Nat?” he said, stepping back so she could come in. “Is everything okay?”

She pinched her mouth together like she was trying to decide what to say. “Yes?” she settled on. Quickly, she added, “He’s just a bit tied up at the moment and I told him I’d take you to your date so that he could have a little more time.”

Bruce shouldn’t have been surprised or hurt since it was Clint, who was not necessarily the most punctual guy, but still. “You don’t have to, Nat. Give me the address and I can just go.”

She shrugged. “It’s easier to take you. It’s not far.”

He raised an eyebrow, but she ignored him and headed out his front door. “Come on, Banner. Romeo is waiting.”

He laughed. He was no Juliet, that’s for sure. “That’s a terrible comparison, by the way,” he said as he followed Nat. “They both die.”

“Not tonight, hopefully,” Nat said. She hit the down button.

They didn’t both die. Clint, however, showed up twenty minutes after Natasha and Bruce got to the absolute diviest Thai restaurant Bruce had ever seen in the States and Bruce was a bit worried he was going to die. His hair was matted on one side and sticking up on the other, he had a smear of dirt on his right cheek and dark circles under his eyes like he hadn’t slept in days. His shirt was torn from his right rib down to his waist, and his arm was in a sling. One of his shoes was untied, and he was clearly limping. He grinned when he spotted Bruce and Nat, though, and waved at Bruce with a low whistle. “Purple shirt. Excellent call, Bruce!”

“Clint, holy shit. Should you be in medical?”

Natasha stood and stretched casually and then gently pushed Clint into her chair. “I’m off. You boys have fun.”

Bruce grabbed her wrist and pointed to Clint. “Should he be in medical?”

She shook her head. “They cleared him an hour ago. He’s good. Right, Clint?”

Clint gave her a lazy thumbs up. “Thanks for bringing him, Nat.”

Bruce frowned and reached over to pull a pine needle out of Clint’s hair.

“Oh, sorry. I thought I got everything out of it,” Clint said with a tired grin. “Oooh. Is that thot man kung?” He reached over and dipped a piece in the sauce and popped it in his mouth. A moment later and he was sweating and grabbing his water. “Shit, that’s spicy, oh my god. I forgot.” 

Bruce laughed and then shook his head. “How long have you been awake?”

Clint gulped his water and shrugged. “I dunno. A day or two?”

“Clint, we could’ve done this another time.” Something about Clint coming anyway made Bruce’s chest full, but seriously. He looked like he might pass out from the spicy food, and that was definitely not normal. He and Bruce once spent an evening at the tower daring each other to eat spicier and spicier hot sauces. They both ended up crying. Tony recorded it and put on his Instagram.

“I didn’t want to do it another time. Plus, I made reservations and everything.”

Bruce sipped his beer. “Not that I would have minded, but it beats Chuck E. Cheese’s,” he said with a smile.

Right then the waiter came and took their orders. After he walked away, Clint frowned. “Who said we were going to Chuck E. Cheese’s?”

Bruce told him about Tony and the bet and his day in the lab and how it was Tony’s idea for his shirt. Clint’s barking laugh was infectious, and they both laughed as the food came. Clint was remarkably easy to talk to, and they finished their meal without a lull at all. Bruce always felt like his introvert switch got shut off entirely whenever he was alone with Clint. He was positively bubbly when it was the two of them.

Before he knew it, they were back at the tower, riding the elevator up to the residential floors. When they got to Bruce’s floor, Clint followed him out of the elevator. “You’re coming in?” Bruce asked as he keyed into his apartment.

“Is that okay? Shit. You didn’t ask. I’m sorry,” Clint fumbled, and backed away from the door.

“Clint. Please. Come in. You don’t have to wait for an invite. You know that.”

He pushed his door open and grabbed Clint’s good hand. “Do you want some tea?” he asked, pulling him into the room and shutting the door behind them.

Clint pulled him close. “Can I kiss you? I feel like I’ve been waiting a long time to kiss you.”

Bruce smiled and nodded as Clint leaned in and pressed his lips to Bruce’s. They were dry and chapped, but they sent a shot of warmth through Bruce’s body. He kissed back, and there was the faint taste of the chile peppers and beer from dinner. Bruce started to deepen the kiss, but suddenly Clint yawned, hard.

Bruce laughed and pressed his forehead to Clint’s. “I’ll get the tea,” he whispered.

Clint groaned. “I am sooo sorry. Please. That was awesome. We should do that again.”

Bruce gently pushed Clint to his couch. “Sit. I’m getting some tea.”

“I’m sorry, Bruce. I don’t want to spoil the night.”

“It’s not spoiled, Clint. Just rest. I’ll be back in a minute.” Bruce headed to the kitchen and took a couple of minutes to brew a pot of herbal orange and clove tea and carry it back out to the living room. The sight of Clint sound asleep on his couch made him smile. He set the tray down, poured himself a cup, and settled into his nearby favorite chair. He pulled out his phone, snapped a picture, and sent it to Tony.

“Best Thai food I’ve had here, and a quiet night in,” he sent along with the picture of Clint. “No arcades in sight, but I’ve worn him out already.” He pressed send and put his phone in his pocket before pulling the novel he was reading from the nightstand.

Tony texted back immediately. “You bored him to sleep already? Did you forget the purple shirt?”

Bruce ignored him and read to the calming sounds of Clint’s light snores. If quiet, comfortable nights were what he got by dating Clint Barton, Bruce would take that every day. Somehow, though, he figured that wouldn’t be the norm, and he’d best enjoy this one while it lasted.


End file.
